There are many instances where it is necessary to terminate a coaxial cable to a printed circuit board. Two of the important factors to be taken into account in making such a termination are the ease and reliability with which the connection is made and the impedance match that can be obtained. These two factors have often been found to compete with each other; moreover, presently available terminating devices are generally usable only with a cable of a particular size, and having a particular characteristic impedance, thus requiring that a large inventory of terminators be maintained. A more detailed discussion of these matters will be set forth hereinafter in connection with a description of a typical prior art terminator as shown in FIG. 1.